This invention relates to terpolymers of maleic anhydride with mixed alpha olefins. More particularly, this invention relates to waxy terpolymers of maleic anhydride, at least one lower 1-alkene, and at least one higher 1-alkene.
Maleic anhydride alpha olefin copolymers are well-known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,553,177, 3,560,455, 3,560,456 and 3,560,457. Each of these patents describes a copolymer of maleic anhydride with a specific alpha olefin such as a C.sub.12 alpha olefin, C.sub.16 to C.sub.18 alpha olefins, and a C.sub.30 + alpha olefin. Each of the alpha olefins described in the prior art as exemplified by the above noted patents has particular uses. The copolymers of maleic anhydride - C.sub.30 + alpha olefin and maleic anhydride - C.sub.18 -C.sub.20 alpha olefin, are waxy materials, but have high viscosity which limits the utility of these materials.
The copolymers of C.sub.6 -C.sub.10 alpha olefins with maleic anhydride are also known, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,311. However, these copolymers, although having low viscosity, do not have a waxy character.